The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus having a data library function for transmitting image data stored in a library memory to a receiving facsimile with a designated telephone number.
There are several types of prior art facsimile apparatus which can transmit information already stored in a library memory to another facsimile. Among such prior facsimile apparatus, one type can transmit to a receiving facsimile a pattern of transmission data (characters or marks) selected by a user from among a number of fixed data patterns which are already stored in a library memory in the facsimile product manufactured. Another type of facsimile apparatus can automatically transmit a fixed pattern of transmission data to a receiving facsimile when an urgent matter like a disaster takes place, the fixed pattern being prepared for emergency purpose and already stored in a library memory together with a telephone number of the receiving facsimile. Still another type is a facsimile apparatus which can transmit a fixed data pattern to a receiving facsimile when a specific pushbutton key is depressed. However, the prior facsimile apparatus can only transmit a fixed data pattern which has already been stored by the manufacturer in a memory part, and there is a problem in that the prior facsimile apparatus offers no opportunity for the user to input a pattern of transmission data in the memory part. Thus, the uses of the prior facsimile apparatus are limited, and there is an increasing demand for a facsimile apparatus having a wider application.